Just Keep Dancing
by Arnith87
Summary: Seras Victoria is in an old building AU depending on how you take it in a bit of a day dream when she finds herself dancing with Alucard. Slight AxS. ONESHOT.


A/N-- First fic. I wrote this to an interesting instrumental music piece. When I wrote it, there were no names, but I thought it fit for my favorite Hellsing characters, soI added them in. I hope it works out into an okay read.

Disclaimer -- I do not own Hellsing, someone else does. This piece is not for profit. Please don't sue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Just Keep Dancing**

Just before dawn Seras Victoria stood alone, watching the shadows as they crept about in the corners of the magnificent ballroom. She was at the far end of the long room, on the outer edge looking in. The perfectly polished hardwood dance floor shone faintly in the dull darkness of the unused room. The old crystal chandelier in the center of the room glinted occasionally as the sun's first faint rays sifted through the pouring rain outside as well as the heavy red curtains of the tall window. The dust in the air was strikingly apparent in the soft beams of light.

It had been years since she had seen a dance floor. She only remembered seeing one once, the night of her high school prom. But that room had been lively. It had been nothing at all compared to the ancient, yet somehow living space she was currently standing in. As she slowly turned about the room, she thought she saw the ghostly outlines of couples slowly whirling about the room; the female specters were holding up the edges of their dresses as their male counterparts lead them in an elegant waltz. Every dancer had a semi-smile upon their face but eyes that seemed almost sad as they focused solely upon their partner. They were all gliding across the floor in wide circles.

Soon music made itself known to her ears. A lilting piano piece it was, starting slowly in a minor key before progressing into a stronger, faster and more harmonious major/minor key. No matter the subtle changes in sound, the piece never lost its mysterious…almost nostalgic aura. An orchestra accompanied the impassioned piano playing as the music grew stronger and stronger and then slowly died out. It seemed to Seras that the immaculacy and splendor of the ballroom, as well as the amount of couples on the dance floor, increased with the music's strength and faded away with the music's end.

Unconsciously, the slight female had stepped into the arena of the ethereal group as its members moved about. The dancers never once stepped into her path. In fact, they seemed to make room for her without ever once glancing from their partners. When the music faded away, she was alone beneath the somewhat dusty chandelier.

It was then that she heard the voice behind her.

"Would you honor me with this dance?" it softly inquired.

Turning quickly to face the seemingly disembodied voice, she found the incredibly handsome form of a man. He was wearing a dated style of clothing; a red duster, black suit pants and a white dress shirt. Only he could make it attractive and it was. She slowly, almost hesitantly, looked up to see his face. Her master, Alucard, was softly smiling at her, but he couldn't be real. He was rarely near her if around at all. Glancing about sharply to see if it was all a dream, she noticed that the dancers had returned, along with the haunting melody from before. He wasn't real; he was an apparition just like the other dancers. But he was holding his hand out so sincerely for her to take and she wanted to take it. So she did.

His smile grew when he felt her warm hand take his. He placed his other hand about her waist as her free hand found his broad shoulder. He stepped forward, beginning the waltz of her lifetime. She responded gracefully, following his lead but holding her

head high. Soon the young couple was in the center of the specter-filled ballroom. The music changed keys just as her joy blossomed. She loved this man that she knew so well, regardless of his idiosyncrasies. She loved the man with whom she danced, and he was looking at her with true care in his eyes.

He twirled her away from him and then had her spiral back into his embrace. Soon the unforgettable music was growing stronger, louder, matching the young couple's passion. The pair stepped quicker, the Alucard's lithe form supporting Seras as her graceful movements enchanted all in attendance. The surrounding couples followed suit as the vivid couple moved faster and with mounting elegance. Their palms were against each other, their fingers intertwined. She saw nothing but him and he saw nothing but her.

All too soon, the melody slowed to a halt, and as before, the nearby couples faded away, one by one, until none were left but the small young woman and her tall master. Seras looked around at the nothingness, her eyes finally resting on Alucard, and she began to understand the facial expressions the other dancers had worn.

He bent close to her ear, his hands still holding her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She looked up at him, tears slowly beginning to form in her beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Master" she said.

"I know," he responded.

He stepped back from her, still holding her hand and waist, and looked at her gently for a brief eternity. He let go of her hand long enough to wipe the tears from her pale face. He kissed her gently upon her soft lips, and then he was gone.

Seras stared at the place where he had stood moments before, gingerly touching her mouth. She was back beneath the ancient chandelier, alone. But one thing was different. In her small hand was a rose and around its stem was a ribbon stating "Smile, dearest. Things will change soon."

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
